


Life of a Dairy Farmer

by Demonic_Cowboy



Category: DnDnD (Podcast)
Genre: Dairy - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, dnd, dnd podcast, dndnd, dndnd pod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Cowboy/pseuds/Demonic_Cowboy
Summary: Day-In-The-Life type fic. each chapter will be a random point in time during Juno's life before he met The TeamRating and tags may change as i add more chapters, but this fic will stay completely SFW.... maybe there will be a few kisses but nothing more!
Relationships: Juno Greenpoint /Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. The Rick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Joel has mentioned the name of Juno's wife

Juno wiped sweat from his brow as he pitched hay onto the rick. Rain clouds were fast approaching over the mountains that surrounded the quiet valley, and he had to get the hay onto the rick and covered as fast as he could. If it got wet, he’d have nothing to feed the cows over the coming winter.

It was easier before the war, when the village was full of men, young and old, to lend a hand where one was needed. So many perished in the war, and he was grateful to have made it back home at all, but his life, and the life of the village was changed. Now Juno did the work of 10 men on his own. Ploughing, planting, what would take five men a week to harvest, now took Juno almost a month. And by the time he was done, half of his crop had then gone bad. That’s why it was so important to get this rick finished before the rain.

He is lucky that he has his wife. He knew her since they were young teens, market days in the neighboring village, festivals and holidays. They were married soon after he returned from the war. She was a hard worker and skilled at many things, but her current condition meant she couldn’t help him with the farm work for the coming months.

It was dark by the time the rick was fully covered, Juno could smell dinner as he jogged back to the farmhouse. He was exhausted, but the thought of a warm meal and seeing his wife gave him a small boost of energy. That, and he didn’t want to keep her waiting. She refused to eat dinner without him, since it was one of the only times they actually got to see each other at this time of year. She was stubborn and Juno always admired that about her.

As he opened the door to their home, he was greeted by the warmth of the hearth, and his wife’s even warmer smile. She was glowing in the light of the fire, they say that about all pregnant women but this was different. It never mattered how much his back hurt or how many blisters covered his hands and feet. If he spent days out in the field or months away fighting. It was all worth it to see her lovely face and hear her sweet voice  
‘Lamb stew’  
‘Delicious’  
‘it’s not much’  
‘it’s perfect’  
Juno kissed her cheek as they sat together at their small table in their small house on their small farm.

Life can’t get much better than this.


	2. War Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno finds unlikely friendship

A horse on a farm. Juno never imagined he’d see such a thing. Yet here he was, trying to teach this great beast how to pull a plough.

Juno was familiar with ponies, he had used them for as long as he can remember for pulling wagons and carts, but they were too small for farm tools, that’s what cattle are for! And he had seen horses during the war, huge creatures bred to carry men in full armor. It was one of these very horses now threatening to run him down.

The stallion, Scout, was bay in colour and more stubborn than any man or bull Juno had ever known. He was the mount of a General in the war, managed to survive ‘til the end and return home, unlike most. It was here that Juno won him in a game of cards. Juno was never any good at cards, but his opponent, the General, was even worse and sick drunk. Sick drunk and broke. Juno was going to leave it, it wasn’t about the money, really, but the general was indeed honorable and refused to let Juno leave empty handed.  
And so, Juno now owned a horse.

At first he really tried to decline, he had no idea what to even do with the creature, but the innkeeper told him that he had once seen horses pulling a plough  
‘ay I saw a man plough five acres in half a day! ‘Es too big fer you or ye boy ta ride, Put th’ old bulls out to rest and work the horse’

So that’s what he’s doing. Or trying to do, anyway. They had been in the field for three hours and barely moved a foot. Scout may have seen the world in all its beauty but he had also seen it's horror. And he was frightened. Frightened of almost everything, the crack of a whip, a loose stone under foot. Even a jaunty tune, whistled to pass the time.  
Juno still had nightmares of the war, and he saw something familiar in Scouts eyes. He was big, but he was fearful and distrusting. He had seen things no creature should see. Men and boys and horses all falling to one another. The screams. The smell of blood. You couldn’t escape it, even in your dreams.

Juno approached Scout and slowly removed the harness and chains, preying to the heifer that he not spook him and get a hoof to the face. This was no working horse, at least not yet, they both had a lot of healing to do.  
He would plough one day, and even if he didn’t, Juno supposed at least he had one friend who would understand him and his pain in a way no one else can.


	3. In The Barn

Winters in the valley were harsh. Ice and snow covered the ground, the air so cold it felt like daggers in your longs, and no matter how many layers he put on, Juno could never get warm. He could barely feel his legs as he made his way to the barn. This was the only warm place on the farm. The building was huge, almost five times the size of the farm house, the walls were thin and the roof leaked, but inside was the farms most precious commodity.

Cows. Almost 100 of them.

It was a tight fit, Juno could only just squeeze through the herd as he made his rounds making sure every cow was healthy and fed. This year he had taken on his neighbour Clancy’s herd, as their barn had been damaged in a storm not two months before the first snow fall. Thankfully with Clancy’s cattle came the hay they’d stored, so at least Juno didn’t have to worry about the extra mouths to feed.

In truth the cows belonged to neither Juno nor Clancy. In fact they didn’t belong to anyone. The cows were here in this valley when the first humans came and settled in this area, and so the people looked after them.

The cows belonged to no one, yet they were everyone’s responsibility, everyone does their fair share of Cow Keeping. Farmers like Juno were in charge of their own herd, which depended on the amount of land they had. They were to grow enough grain and hay to feed their own herd, tend to their health needs and do their own milking.   
When the storm hit and damaged many farms and buildings, everyone who could rushed to help those who needed it. While Clancy’s barn was not able to get fixed in time, Juno could do his part and house the herd through winter, and when spring comes, Clancy would take them back to graze on their own land.

While Clancy’s herd would be back in their own field in spring, Juno would also have a new herd to look after. He knew that at least 20 of his own cows were pregnant, and Heifer be kind, he prayed that they couldn’t start calving until after the snows had melted


	4. I Am The Cow Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem using the "I Am Poem" structure

I am the Cow Boss   
I wonder how the cows are feeling   
I hear their thoughts and musings   
I see their hopes and dreams   
I want them to be happy   
I am the Cow Boss

I pretend to know everything   
I feel their strengths and weaknesses   
I touch their soft hair   
I worry they are stressed   
I cry for the orphaned calves   
I am the Cow Boss

I understand the way they think   
I say they are my gods   
I dream of the days the cows are free   
I try my best to keep them safe   
I hope I do them justice   
I am the Cow Boss


End file.
